


Erwin's Alphas

by UmiKouno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Erwin Smith, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha hange - Freeform, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiKouno/pseuds/UmiKouno
Summary: It was common for an alpha to take more than one omega; especially in these trying times and population control was of most importance. Erwin Smith had three alphas, an uncommon practice but he wasn’t a common omega and neither were his alphas.  To the outside world Commander Erwin Smith was a powerful beta who could make even the most forceful alphas submit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this new offering of ERURI Omegaverse. I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll do my best.
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi walked into the brick kitchen building. Having spent the last several hours bent over, doing equipment inventory looking at serial numbers put a crick in his neck. The unfortunate high-turnover in the Survey Corps required a great deal of diligence in maintaining who had what and when. He rubbed the back of his head. All he wanted to do was eat, shit, and go to sleep.  Over by one of the ovens, Petra stirred a pot of something that smelled delicious. The cinnamon-haired soldier looked over her shoulder to give her leader her sweetest smile.

“I was just making dinner for everyone; it’s almost finished Captain.”

Levi stepped through the doorway where he was greeted by another scent. This one was faint but intoxicating, leaving him in a light haze. In a weird way, it reminded him of his childhood underground.

The alpha prided himself on keeping his baser instincts at bay. Omegas below, and later above ground tried to wiggle into his space once they figured out how much power was contained in his compact frame. He was still a pup the first time an omega sniffed him out and offered her ‘services’ in exchange for protection. Kenny got a kick out of watching the alpha pup’s confusion. The teasing only helped Levi build another wall around his nature. His teens, were a complicated mix of hormones and random fights. By then, he allowed a beta, Farlan, and an omega pup, Isabel, into his space.

Levi couldn’t remember the last time he laid with another. Growing up underground he knew the filth in the brothels. Patrons and workers swapped diseases for a few coins. That was how his mother died. When his little pack was killed during their first mission outside the walls his desire for contact of any kind went with it.  Usually, when something made it past his walls he handled his urges alone, but the older he got the more he longed for warmth.

“Petra, are you in heat?” he asked cautious. A soft giggle passed her lips.

“I still have a day or so,” said Petra. She turned around fully to face her leader as she brought the spoon to her mouth. It was hard for the alpha to take his eyes off her plump pink lips against the wood. “Are you hungry, sir?”

“I could eat.” In slow, steady steps, Levi closed the distance between them. Petra turned back toward the stove.  She could feel the heat of the small alpha behind her and leaned back just enough to brush her hips against his.  The omega’s smile brightened at the quick hitch in her leader’s breath.  She would be lying if she didn’t admit that lust was mixed in with her awe and devotion.

Levi had to ball his hands into fists and anchor them at his sides to keep them from pulling Petra to him. The little alpha knew it was stupid to stand so close to an omega so close to heat. If he touched her, he would take her. Levi leaned into her scent gland. The sweet omega tilted her head in offering. She would fall on her back and show him her belly if he asked.

Meanwhile, her leader was lost in a fog of heat scent. _It might not be bad with Petra,_ Levi thought. He knew she was clean and supposedly, bedding an omega in heat was the best orgasm. _Shit, just orgasming might be nice._ Levi unclenched his fists. He might have to fight Olou afterwards but Levi decided not to hurt him too bad.  Sensing a shift in her leader, Petra leaned so her back was flush against his strong chest. She shuddered breathing in the strong alpha’s scent.

“Oh, here you are, Levi,” Commander Erwin’s voice cut through the thick air, making Petra jump. The spoon in her hand dropped into the pot. Her leader was a little calmer at the sudden disturbance. Levi tsked before turning around. Their commander stood in the doorway with an easy smile on his face. “I need to speak with you about an urgent matter.”

“I think the food is almost ready, Captain,” Petra said quickly. “Please excuse me.” The omega backed away from her leader. She pulled her jacket up to cover her scent glands.

“Be careful going to your chambers, Petra,” Erwin said once she reached the doorway. “You smell like you are about to go into heat. I would hate for someone to get the wrong impression.”

“Yes…yes, Commander,” Petra said. With a quick salute, she hurried toward the dormitory. Bright blue eyes watched the young woman run away. When Erwin turned back around he saw Levi bringing a wooden spoon to his lips tasting whatever was in the pot.

“Do you want some of this?” Levi asked. “It’s not terrible.”

“No,” Erwin said flatly. “I was going to ask you to join me in town for dinner.” He walked up behind the small alpha. To the rest of the world, Erwin Smith was his calm, collected self but Levi knew better. The only time they ate off base was on usually on someone eles’ coin.

“We don’t have money for that,” Levi replied. If he remembered Erwin’s schedule correctly, the tall blonde also had to be starving by now.  Levi reached for the stack of bowls sitting on a small table just beside the pot. He filled one with food before passing it to his commander.  A reluctant Erwin accepted the bowl with one hand then artfully leaned down sniffing around the smaller man.

“Problem?” Levi asked filling his own bowl of food. People would laugh if they knew just how possessive Erwin could be.  No one would believe him if he told them how the man who led endless soldiers to their deaths had a jealous heart.

“Yes, actually,” said Erwin. Levi grabbed spoons for them. The two leaders took a seat at the small table in the corner. “You need to be more responsible with your dalliances.”

“My dalliances?” asked Levi.

“Yes, you need to be more aware of your love affairs, Levi.”

“My love affairs?” asked Levi in disbelief. The only love affair he has had since he joined the Survey Corps was with the palm of his hand. “With Petra? That isn’t an affair; I haven’t done anything with her. If I were to do something, I’d help her with her heat.”

“Is she on birth control?” snapped Erwin. How he managed to keep his voice level even when he was irked Levi would never know.

“We didn’t get that far. Hell, I don’t know if that’s what she wanted in the first place.” The small alpha shrugged.

“Of course, that’s what she wanted,” Erwin said. “You’re Humanity’s Strongest and an unmated alpha. You have to be cautious of these things, Levi.” Levi’s mouth dropped open as he listened to his commander’s tirade.

“What the fuck, Erwin? So, I sniffed an omega,” Levi replied. “It’s not like I’m banging half the Survey Corps…and why do you care who I’m with anyway?”

“It’s all about perception,” continued Erwin keeping his voice casual. As if they were talking about the cost of grain, not Levi’s sex life. “You are a figurehead of the Corps’ leadership. If you are seen as a person of loose morals--.”               

“Loose morals?” Levi snorted. “I have done a lot worse than screw around. Hell, it might even make people look up to me because then I’ll be acting like any other lazy ass officer. Cut the shit Erwin; what is this really about?” His commander paused so Levi decided to continue.

“You couldn’t give a shit when Hange started fucking Moblit.” The alpha leaned forward. “Mike fucks one of his squad leaders on the regular, and you still sit on his knot.”

“Levi!” Erwin scolded him. The dark-haired man in front of him sat back in his chair annoyed.

“No one’s around.” Levi crossed his arms. They took a break from their argument to eat the now cool food.

“Mike is no longer helping me with my heats,” said the blonde-haired omega said between bites as if it was old news.

“Oh?” Levi couldn’t hide the curiosity in his voice. The spoon in his hand hovered over the bowl. From the moment, Erwin met him in the underground the big ass omega always carried a hint of Mike’s stink.

“Mike plans on taking Nanaba as his mate.” Erwin continued. Mike actually told him a few weeks ago. The couple decided to keep it quiet until after the last expedition of the year. That way they could plan a proper ceremony and honeymoon.

“So?” said Levi. “Too honorable to fuck a mated alpha?”

“Yes,” said Erwin without hesitation. “Once Nanaba claims Mike it won’t feel the same.” Levi scoffed. Erwin continued. “That being said, I do need an alpha to help me with my heats, and seeing as you are willing to assist omegas in their time of need…”

Levi tsked. “So, you want a new toy to replace your old one?”

“You could see it that way,” said Erwin. “Or you could see it as a way to release some energy. You have been very… tense as of late.” He leaned forward to look the smaller man in the eye.

“Don’t bullshit me, Erwin,” said Levi.

 His commander gave him a small smile. Erwin let the words settle behind the small alpha’s eyes. Just like any alpha, Levi wouldn't do something just because he was told to. He had to believe he made the decision on his own terms.  Suddenly, the shorter man rose to his feet and walked around the table to stand behind his commander. Because Erwin was so tall there were only a handful of people who ever got close enough to smell his scent gland.  Most smelled the beta spray he used as a cover.  Levi placed his hand on Erwin’s neck, using his right hand to tug aside his commander’s jacket and shirt to the side to reveal his scent gland. Up to that moment, Levi always respected Erwin’s privacy when it came to his dynamic. But if he wanted Levi’s help then the alpha at least wanted a sniff first. He leaned forward to bury his nose in the forbidden space. 

Even with gritted teeth and tightened muscles, Erwin shuddered with the alpha so close to his most sensitive place.  He had to bite his tongue to keep from making a sound when he felt Levi’s nose brush along his skin. There were very few alphas he allowed this close.  Levi restrained his own scent out of respect, as he breathed in the unmated omega’s scent.  What he couldn’t restrain was the low growl that rumbled in the back of his throat. Slender, strong fingers tightened on Erwin’s jacket, as if restraining his instincts.  The alpha’s mouth watered, longing to lick the thick scent below him. This scent was richer than Petra’s. It was warm and velvety smooth slipping through Levi’s carefully crafted walls.  Levi clenched his jaw and abruptly sat up before he lost control.  He took his time adjusting his commander’s clothing before returning to his seat.

“Fine,” Levi said. “I’ll help you with your next heat.”


	2. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike never told him, never had to, but Erwin knew that Mike also wanted to have pups of his own one day. Erwin couldn’t blame him. All pack alphas longed for the company of others and being alphas they needed a little pack of their own; a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, got the second chapter together.  
> Please enjoy~!

“I think he’s courting you,” said Mike. A week had passed since Levi and Erwin had their conversation in the kitchen. Mike, Erwin, and Hange sat together eating dinner in the mess hall. The alphas formed a wall, sitting on either side of their leader. Around them, the rest of the Survey Corps also ate.

“Is that what that was?” Hange asked in disbelief, watching the little alpha walk over to his squad. Left in his wake, an unsuspecting piece of yellow cake with strawberry icing sat next to Erwin’s plate.  “How many is that?”

“Third one this week,” said Mike. The mustached alpha brought his fork over ready to cut into the desert. Erwin brought his hand up to block the utensil  as he looked to where the little alpha sat with his squad. Petra and Olou were noticeably missing. Erwin wasn’t surprised to see Levi’s intense gray eyes focused on his commander.  The blonde omega picked up his fork and cut into the cake, letting the fork take it’s time leaving his lips. He could feel the man’s gaze on him as he ate. When he finished the treat he looked back at Levi  Erwin was sure he saw a smile tug at that bored face.

After dinner, during evening training, Erwin and Mike watched Levi take the new recruits through their evening drills. Levi was in charge of night drills because the little man could see in the dark. Erwin believed it was because the alpha spent most of his life underground.   The tall omega smiled with pride at his soldiers. Most would see all of this training with no set goal as foolish, but Erwin saw the bigger picture. Yes, they still needed funding for this last expedition of the year but he had faith that he could raise the money in time.

“Erwin,” his oldest friend turned to him serious. “What are your plans with Levi?”

“Hmm?” Erwin kept his focus on Levi. There were two types of alpha in this world. Prime alphas, who couldn’t stand to be anything other than the leader of their own pack, and pack alphas. Pack alphas worked better in a group, they protected the weaker members of the pack, and didn’t mind submitting to someone stronger as long as it was for the well-being of the pack. That pack alpha trait was one of the many reasons why  Erwin chose Levi.

“I just don’t want him to get out of hand.” The low growl that radiated in Mike’s voice might have passed unheard by anyone else ears.

“I think you worry too much,” Erwin said lightly.  He kept his gaze on the rookies. Most were barely older than pups looking for glory outside the walls. They were like a flock of baby birds still learning how to fly in the twilight. _How many will make it back after the next expedition?_ One of the rookies missed their mark, loosing  the stability  between trees. Levi instantly, corrected his movements  to dislodge the grapple and keep the soldier from smacking into the tree. Even at a distance, Erwin could see the pack alpha scolding the rookie while checking him for injuries. _I wonder, would you give your own pups such tough love, Levi?_

“Erwin…” Mike continued taking him from his thoughts. The tall omega released a sigh before  finally turning his attention to the taller man. Mike had smelled beyond Erwin’s fake scent within the first few weeks of Erwin joining the Survey Corps. Erwin had heard of the world’s strongest man and his  particular habit so he tried his best to keep the man at a distance. He learned that the best way to keep his secret was to stay clear of noisy alphas. He could only run away for a few weeks until Mike got a sniff.

It was bound to happen at some point. The Survey Corp was a small branch after all. So when the tall, lanky, older alpha started sniffing Erwin’s scent gland he knew he had to think fast. But before he could come up with an artful story, the alpha told him he could care less about his dynamic as long as as Erwin could fight. Erwin found out later that, Mike grew up in the country where dynamic was second to the steel of one’s resolve. Mike’s omega mother raised three alpha pups on her own  and was one of the best horse trainers in three villages. As far as Mike was concerned, the idea of the pampered omega was something that people in Sina worried about.  What drew Mike to Erwin’s scent was that same  ‘omegan grit’  that reminded him of home.

The fact that Mike didn’t care that Erwin was an omega and kept his secret intrigued him. Even Erwin’s progressive father educated him just enough so he would be able to keep up with his future mate. Mike didn’t see an omega. He just saw…Erwin.

 It wasn’t long until they were on leave visiting Mike’s mother during Erwin’s heats. The older omega liked to hint about how she wasn’t growing any younger and would love to see grandchildren. Unfortunately pups were not apart of  Erwin’s plan. He couldn’t stomach raising pups in a world where they would never be free. Still, he smiled and listened to the older omega’s tips on how to raise strong pups.

Mike never told him, never had to, but Erwin knew that Mike also wanted to have pups of his own one day. Erwin couldn’t blame him. All pack alphas longed for the company of others and being alphas they needed a little pack of their own; a family. Another pack alpha trait was that most were hopeless romantics. They were the alphas who searched the world for their destined mate at a young age. Mike was no different.  Erwin learned that before Mike joined the military he lost his intended mate to sickness. Mike never talked about it and Erwin didn’t press. The omega could read the  hopeful sadness that made a home in those eyes when soldiers returned to their mates.

It pained the blonde omega’s heart to see his friend that way. Erwin decided to fill the role of ‘who’ Mike needed in exchange for their stolen moments. The faux relationship was  a peaceful one, scratching a necessary instinctual itch on both ends.  Everything changed when Nanaba joined the Survey Corp.  Mike still made it a habit of sniffing all new recruits at least once when they set foot on base. The young solider was no exception.

Nanaba’s class was the first to have omegas allowed into the Survey Corps. Before then, the king only allowed omegas to hold administrative positions within the Garrison. No one believed that the Survey Corp would get any recruits that year, let alone omegas. What parent would allow their omega pup to join the suicide branch? Even a rogue, who decided to join the military knew it was better to serve in the safety of the Garrison. It was a surprise to all that Survey Corps managed to get all five omegas in the graduating class. It seemed that the omegas were tired of being pencil pushers.

Erwin still had hell to pay when he heard the news. People protested the breeders inclusion, saying that the Survey Corp just found another way of killing off Humanity. Even his subordinates argued against the new additions. There were too many alphas in the Survey Corp. What about when the omegas went in heat? Commander Erwin was setting the delicate omegas to be mauled before they got outside the wall. These were simple things that Erwin knew first hand. He worked with commander Pixus to have heat rooms built in the infirmary and came up with dorm assignments that left a  buffer of mated beta soldiers between them and any alpha. His plan became a rainbow of dynamics with the single omegas and single alphas on opposite ends of the dormitory. His final plan was to have the world’s strongest man keep an eye out on the new recruits. Mike was an unmated alpha but Erwin knew first hand that he wouldn’t get lost in his  base instincts. It would take Mike finding his mate for the man to leave his post.

Erwin should have known that only an omega with grit would join the Survey Corp.

The exhausted commander was walking  back to the dormitory when he spotted them.  Alpha and omega stood on the training  grounds long after afternoon drills ended. Who knew how long they would have stayed that way if Erwin hadn’t stepped into separate the two. At the time, Erwin thought he was protecting the younger omega from his friend’s overbearing attention and he had every intention of scolding Mike about it that night, but Mike never came to his room. Or the next night. Or the night after that. Curiosity finally got the best of Erwin so he searched out  his closest friend.

Erwin found him, them,  back on the training grounds. Many soldiers used the space for moments of passion. What Erwin found that night surprised him. Mike was putting Nanaba through 3D drills. Mike always helped recruits when they asked for help. What felt different was the way Mike taught this particular soldier. Mike was gentle but firm with the new recruit. If he was honest, it reminded Erwin of how kind he had been when Erwin was a rookie.  That night, Erwin walked away from them.

He was sure that any other omega in his place would have broken up that meeting. He should have been been jealous that the man who devoted himself to Erwin  chose another omega.  But Erwin didn’t feel any of those things. He actually felt happy that perhaps Mike would get the real thing instead of someone filling a role.

Erwin knew that their affair officially ended  when Mike missed his last heat. It was one of the hardest heats Erwin ever been through. He planned for his first lonely heat in years by renting an empty cabin in a near by forest from an old beta woman and stored as many blankets and supplies as he could without getting noticed.  The blonde omega even held out as long as he could for his playmate that he knew wouldn’t come before leaving in the middle of the night. Hange and Levi  about his little secret and would cover for him. Since he wouldn’t be with Mike, he left them a little note with his location.

The cabin was nicer than Erwin remembered when he rented it. For a rarely used, out of the way cabin, it was surprisingly clean. Even the bedding he brought for his nest had been aired out. Erwin’s body had reached it’s limit so he only made a note that he would  have to use this cabin again. He spent the next few days in a whirlwind of  emotion and hormones, only leaving his nest  to eat the warm food he found in the kitchen. In his haze, he remembered the cabin being calm and inviting.  Even the fire in the fireplace remained lit through  the week.

He heard someone in the main part of the cabin toward the end of his haze.  The blonde omega ran his fingers through his messy hair in an attempt to clean himself up before thanking his benefactor. When he opened the door he was surprised to find not an elderly beta woman but Levi.  The short alpha  wore black slacks and a white button down shirt.

“Levi…” Erwin whispered. “What are you doing here?” The alpha didn’t speak to him, instead he set a plate of food and a glass of water on the table.

“Sit. Eat,” Levi said.The tall omega took a seat at the table.  Levi placed a fork and knife wrapped in a napkin on the table. Erwin downed the water first; it felt so good going down his throat. The alpha quickly refilled the cup while  the omega ate his food. “Hurry up and get over this,” Levi continued. “Hange is doing weird shit again.” Erwin chuckled.

“One doesn’t  ‘get over’ a heat, Levi. That aside, why are you here?”

Levi shrugged. “Mike’s not here. It would be a lot of trouble if some shithead showed up and claimed you right?”

“Have you… been here this entire time?”

Levi shrugged again as he set the pitcher of water on the table.  “Off and on.” The alpha  walked toward the door. “I’ll be outside.”

“Levi wait,” Erwin rose to his feet. The curl in his belly begged for an alpha. If he could get this alpha to stay with him everything would be alright.  “You don’t have to go.”

Levi tsked.

 “Of course I do,” he said.  “I'm  still an alpha. And...you’re just saying that because you aren’t thinking straight.” Erwin opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t worry,” Levi said softly. He looked away from the taller man. “I’m not leaving until you are ready to leave this place.” Erwin released a relieved sigh.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hyper excited to say I have 100+ friends on Tumblr! In humble gratitude I would like to think everyone for their support on AO3 and Tumblr. 
> 
> So! I am taking promots/requests for stories. Just send me a message below or on Tumblr with the show and ship. Once I gather enough I draw one at random. 
> 
> Most importantly, thank you, gracias,ありがとう for your continued support!
> 
> Also, selfish whatever, I love you all so much I want us to be friends EVERYWHERE!!! If you feel so inclined, you can also find me at these places :
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/umi.kouno  
> https://twitter.com/KounoUmi  
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I did half of what I’ve done to him to you, you would have knotted me by now.”  
> Mike snorted. “Are you sure he’s an alpha?”  
> “I’m sure,” Erwin gave a wicked grin. Mike took a seat in one of the leather chairs.  
> “What have you done?” Alphas were so easy to read, Erwin thought. Just because they weren’t play partners didn’t mean Mike didn’t have an imagination.  
> “That, Mr. Zachrius, is none of your concern.”

Erwin dipped his pen into the inkwell. If he kept his head down, he could hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Another new habit since they spoke in the kitchen was that Levi would find his way to Erwin’s office after evening drills. The first night the little  pack alpha came to drop off reports and just stood watch at the door never coming close to Erwin’s desk. He refused to budge from his  place until Erwin offered him some tea. Every night after the little alpha inched closer until he found a perch in the windowsill just behind Erwin’s desk. It made Erwin smile. Levi was courting according to his instincts. First rule of was not to frighten your prey. _I wonder if he even knows that he is doing it?_  Behind Erwin, he could feel the waves of contained frustration behind him. The little alpha leaned against the windowsill with his arms crossed. It was quite enjoyable catering to his instincts. The feeling of a watching alpha settled his nerves. Just knowing that the alpha was there with him made him feel calm, like he was stronger because  Levi was there. Erwin didn’t hate his nature by any means. In fact, if not for his nature, he might not have three of the most capable alphas at his beck and call.

Erwin finished his last document for the evening before placing his pen in it’s holder. He thought that the alpha deserved a reward for his patience. It was so rare for an alpha to properly court; even if their agreement was only to fulfill a future need. The wicked omega actually had an evening off and wanted to enjoy it just a bit.  There was only one way he wanted to spend his night.

“Levi,” Erwin said without looking up from his papers. “Would you you mind locking my door?”  The obedient alpha tsked. Typically, this was a signal for Levi to make his exit.  He rose from his perch behind Erwin’s desk and walked toward the door.”

“Night,” Levi said over his shoulder.

“Are you leaving?” Erwin asked innocently.  The alpha turned around to eye the bigger man. _Was that a smirk?_ Levi thought. “I only asked you to lock the door.” Erwin took his time saying the words.  He could see the thoughts playing behind those bold gray eyes. Erwin’s omegan side was also courting.  It wanted to see just how far he could push the courting alpha before he reacted. No omega wanted a luke warm pairing. Even Erwin dreamed of one day having a mate that loved him with a passionate fire. Someone who would burn the world just to get to Erwin. An alpha who only had eyes for him.  It was a foolish fantasy. One of that omegas were teased for even believing. The idea came every now and again, for some reason more so since Levi committed to  helping  him in his time of need. He knew that the controlled alpha had a fire burning inside him, Erwin just had to be patient.

 Finally, Levi walked over to the door locking it then returned back to his post, standing behind Erwin. They were quiet for a few moments as Erwin took his time organizing his papers.

“Thank you,” said the commander. Levi nodded and leaned back on the window ledge. Levi's patience slowly ticked away with each rustle of papers. _Why did Erwin ask me to stay?_

“Erwin, don’t ignore me.”

“I’m not ignoring you,” Erwin said. He closed the inkwell.  “Am I keeping you from something?”

Levi tsked.

“Did you want something?” Levi asked.  Erwin continued working as if he hadn’t hear  the question. “Just tell me what you want already?”

“What I want?” The smirk on Erwin’s face grew into a smile. “You want to know what I want?” He heard the shuffle of boots as the alpha fidgeted behind him nervously. The blonde omega slowly turned around in his chair to face the small alpha.

“Why are you making that face?” asked Levi.

“I’m just thinking of what I want.”  Erwin placed his hands on the outside of Levi’s narrow hips, scooting his chair close his knee slipped between the alpha’s. The sight of his large hands on those hips made him smile. Others might think that it would be easy for those hands to crush Levi but Erwin knew these bones were made of iron. He rubbed his cheek along the right side of Levi’s crotch. A devious smirk spread across his lips when he felt a twitch beneath Levi’s leather wrap.

He turned his head so he could nose the growing bulge giving off the powerful scent. It was spicy, rich, and dark, leaving him lightheaded. His inner omega trusted that Levi wouldn’t hurt him, even this close. He brought the flat of his hands up under the leather the skirt. _How much longer will you hold back_ , Erwin thought. Above him, he could feel the smaller man’s hands fidget.

“Er…win…” Levi breathed.  “What are you doing?” The large omega looked up at him with big, bright blue eyes.  There was a innocence there that Levi knew was a lie.

“Doing what I want.” His warm breath seeped through the white cotton pants. The  warm sensation was enough to gain a growl from the small alpha.  Erwin smirked. Levi placed his hands not on the omega below him, but on the wooden windowsill. He heard the wood crack under those powerful fingers.

Alphas who blindly followed their lust bored Erwin. An alpha who thought with more than their cock peeked his interest.  His favorite partners were those who had to have their primal natures lured out of their normal rational selves.

With Mike, he only had to leave a trail  of his scent  until the alpha not only stalked him but  could also pin point the day Erwin would go into heat before he did. Levi was different. The little alpha was  tempted by his scent but it wasn’t nearly enough to draw out the inner alpha.  _What will you do once your alpha takes over, Levi?” Would you pin me down? Would you mark me?_ He hummed at the thought. Even casual touches only seemed to stir but not draw out Levi’s inner alpha.

He opened his mouth and parted his lips to cover the growing cloth covered bulge.

“Erwin,” the word rumbled from Levi’s gut. The large omega used his lips to squeeze the warm cock. Firm, slender, shaky fingers pressed into his shoulders.  _This is progress._ Encouraged, Erwin tighten his grip on the slender man’s hips. He opened his mouth just a little wider to graze his teeth across the cloth covered cock. If Erwin had any questions about the alpha’s size the way it seemed to overflow his lips  was a wonderful measure.

“Hey Erwin, are you in there?” Mike’s voice cracked the floating moment. Erwin pulled back, leaving  an apologetic kiss on the bulge.

“Shit,” Levi cursed. He pulled down the leather wrap to cover his erection. Any other alpha  would have growled at the intrusion, snatched Erwin by the hair and forced his cock down Erwin’s throat. For a moment Erwin wondered what  he would do in that case.  _Would I fight back? Would I let this alpha bury his cock down my  throat until I choke?_

“Stop that…” Levi said in a whisper.  He turned away from his commander to open the window. “I can smell you. That means others can too.” The little alpha took a moment to adjust his package. He was shaking, as if he had to literally fight against his inner alpha. “Fucking mutt, he probably already smelled you.”

“Thank you for your concern,” Erwin replied. The little alpha grunted.

“I’m leaving,” he mumbled without looking back. He walked over to the door, jerking it open and breezed by a wide-eyed Mike.

“Am I interrupting something?” Mike asked closing the door behind him.  The slight smug smirk on Mike’s lips breached the heavy mustache.

“For someone who plans on getting mated soon, you certainly have a lot of time to worry about the actions of an unmated omega?” Erwin teased.

“Maybe it’s not you but your company,” said Mike.

“I’ll have you  know he’s been an absolute gentleman,” Erwin feigned shock.

 “Levi?” Mike  raised an eyebrow.

“If I did half of what I’ve done to him to you, you would have knotted me by now.”

Mike snorted.  “Are you sure he’s an alpha?”

“I’m sure,” Erwin gave a wicked grin. Mike took a seat in one of the leather chairs.

“What have you done?”   _Alphas were so easy to read_ , Erwin thought. Just because they weren’t play partners didn’t  mean Mike  didn’t have an imagination.

“That, Mr. Zachrius,  is none of your concern.”

 

 

Levi  stomped down the hallway to his chamber. He was very much an alpha. He just wasn’t so stupid to live solely based on his baser instincts. Too many alpha died because they didn’t  see the catch. The beautiful, lonely omega always had an abusive alpha at home, ready to beat the shit out of anyone who got in their way. Or the rowdy beta who picks a fight only to lead  an unsuspecting alpha into an ambush.  Thanks to Kenny, Levi didn’t have to learn those lessons the hard way.  But if he had anyone to thank for keeping his nature in check it was his mother.

His mother would hide the pup as best she could when she had to work.  Every now and again, some self-conscious alpha with no back bone would angrily sniff out the pup and kick him until  Levi’s omega mother could pull her client away.

Levi didn’t blame his mother. If she didn’t work, they didn’t eat. He also learned how to control his scent around his mothers’ friends. The other sex workers would sniff the pup hoping to set off their heats. But later they would shoo the pup away when he got protective urges. They too had to work in order to eat. The worst part was when a territorial alpha would try to claim his mother. She had to lock Levi in a closet until the session ended.  Then, covered in bites and claw marks she would tell him  ‘Bruises and bites heal but if you scare away my patrons we won’t be able to survive.’

As much as he hated it, the pup had to learn  to control his inner alpha in order to protect his family. In exchange, he promised himself he would never be the kind of alpha who forced himself on a weaker dynamic; especially not an omega.

His thoughts traveled to Erwin. When the tall blonde knelt before Levi in the underground, he caught a hint of the sweet scent.  It was smeared with the muck of old filth, but Levi was sure he smelled it. It was the kind of scent that  greeted him when he returned to the filthy room he shared with his mother. The kind of scent Isabel gave when he brought her a treat.  It was the scent of a happy omega  who knew they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hyper excited to say I have 100+ friends on Tumblr! In humble gratitude I would like to think everyone for their support on AO3 and Tumblr.
> 
> So! I am taking promots/requests for stories. Just send me a message below or on Tumblr with the show and ship. Once I gather enough I draw one at random.
> 
> Most importantly, thank you, gracias,ありがとう for your continued support!


	4. Hange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am a beta,” Erwin said low. He was thankful that there weren’t other trainees around them.
> 
> “No, you’re not,” Hange giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening friends! So this is what I have written up so far, so it may take me a little longer to post more. Please enjoy!
> 
> As always, thank you for your support!

The following afternoon, Erwin leaned back in his chair as he opened letters. He was reading a letter from a possible donor when there was a knock on the office door           

“Come in,” Erwin said without looking up. He could tell by the excited, light, footfalls that his other alpha came for a visit.

“Good afternoon Hange,”

“Good afternoon to you too,” said Hange flopping into one of the leather chairs. “So?”

“So?” Erwin tossed the papers on his desk before looking at his guest.

“So, how are you and the world’s littlest alpha getting along?” A smirk tugged at Erwin’s lips.

“Comments like that are the reason why you two fight,” said Erwin.

“No, we fight because we’re alphas,” said Hange. “It’s how we show love!” Erwin shook his head. _Alphas are just eternal children._ He could try to discipline them but what would be the use?

When he met Hange, the trainee was a was a shiny star at the academy. One so bright Erwin was sure the alpha would join the Military Police. Commander Shardis tasked him, with Erwin’s encouragement, with recruiting that year.By then Erwin knew he had a flare for public speaking. Well, at least he was a bit better than his leader at public speaking.  The Survey Corp was always the last branch to speak. By then,  were only a handful of recruits who even decided to stay and hear what he had to say.  Out of the ones that stayed, most ignored him like a sickness when he stepped off stage. Erwin almost gave up when a manic-eyed alpha honed in on the tall major.

“Reporting for duty,” said trainee Hange giving a firm salute.

“Why..do you want to join the Survey Corps?” he asked.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been itching to get outside the walls since forever!” The alpha jumped in excitement.

“And the titans?” Erwin asked cautious.  He heard that this alpha had a brilliant mind that bordered on manic. The perfect candidate for the Survey Corps.  

“Just something else to study,”Hange said eagerly. It made Erwin chuckle. Being a little off would fit in perfectly in their ranks.  

“Welcome to the Survey Corps,” he offered his hand for a handshake.  Hange took Erwin’s hand and sniffed his fingers.

“I totally thought you were a beta!” Hange exclaimed. Erwin looked around before  tightening his grip on Hange’s hand.  He narrowed his eyes studying the little alpha.

“I am a beta,” Erwin said low. He was thankful that there weren’t other trainees around them.

“No, you’re not,” Hange giggled. This time  the trainee was thoughtful enough to whisper.  The little alpha stepped into his space and sniffed again.  “Beta spray…high end stuff…mostly sold in the underground.”

“How did you know?” Erwin  whispered still cautious. The little alpha stepped back, hands palm up in submission.

“My little sister is joining the Garrison next year,” Hange whispered. “She’s also a…beta.” Hange gave a little wink.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell on you. I just want to get outside the walls."

“That I can do,” said Erwin.

 

To ‘celebrate’ Hange’s career decision, Erwin took the alpha to a tavern for drinks before heading back to base.  For the cost of three beers, Erwin learned all he needed to about the new recruit.  The prime alpha beat genetic odds being born from an omega/ beta  pairing. He learned later that Hange actually had five siblings, all omegas. Hange was the middle pup. The poor little alpha never got a word in edgewise without hurting someone’s feelings or dominating them. It was worse that Hange was a prime alpha. The need for control  was a constant battle. Erwin could only imagine how difficult it was to grow up in that household.  No wonder Hange was seen as a bit manic. The little alpha never stood a chance.

 A very drunk Hange told tales of woe. Having to tend to father and siblings when their heats synced. Being blood related, the needy cries didn’t have the same effect on Hange as it would on other alphas. To Hange,  it was a week of tending to the whiny omegas and growling at  wandering alphas looking to get lucky.  Erwin smiled. He could hear the protective undertones even as Hange complained. The alpha would happily do it again if needed.

In their conversation,  Hange never spoke ill of the lower dynamics. Going so far to say that  each dynamic was weird in their own way. When Erwin dropped the drunk recruit off in the barracks, he  decided to trust this alpha.

 Over the years, Hange  solidified that trust. The manic mind synced  with Erwin’s to come up with new, dynamic strategies for saving lives. Hange rose through the ranks in kills and got to live up to prime alpha status when Hange became a squad leader. Hange even went so far as to say Erwin was Hange’s only omega. At the time Erwin laughed it off. This turned out to be a true statement once a beta stole the glasses wearing alpha away .       

From the moment Moblit joined Hange’s squad, the young beta followed Hange around with a devoted heart.  Their courtship was a complicate one. Mike told Erwin that a lot of the late nights in the lab weren’t spent on research. During the day, the beta buzzed  around  like an old omega mother-in-law keeping the alpha safe.   Erwin didn’t know they were mated until he got a whiff of Hange’s scent and smelled Moblit instead. Hange being Hange, shrugged, said they were mated, and went back to the current task at hand.

Rationally, it made sense. Even if Hange was an alpha, growing up under an omega’s thumb did not bode well for any future omega matches.

 

“Fine, I’ll demonstrate,” said Hange bringing him back to the present. They waited for Mike and Levi to come into the office. Erwin summoned the three  that morning to go over a recent development. The other two alphas stepped right into the prime alpha’s calm, cool smile.

“What the fuck is this?” Levi asked as he took a seat on the corner of Erwin’s desk.

“What do you mean?” Erwin asked. Every now and again it was fun to play along with Hange’s experiments.

“Hange looks creepy,”

“That’s not very nice,” said Hange. The prime alpha’s tone sounded normal, while for Hange that alone was unusual.  Erwin sat back in his chair to clearly observe his alphas.  Prime alphas very nature demanded that they are able to control a situation just from their presence. He wondered how Hange would lead the other two.

“She’s acting weird, right Mike?” Levi asked the other pack alpha. The mustached man nodded.

“I'm just happy to see you both.” Hange continued. “How was your day?” The other alphas looked at Hange then back to Erwin. The omega shrugged.

“It was an alright day,” Mike tested the water.

“That’s good to hear.” Hange’s calmness was rather unnerving.

“Alright,” Erwin sighed.  “That’s enough.” All eyes turned to him before  Hange’s manic laughter filled the space.

“What the hell?” asked Levi.

“Nothing of importance,” Erwin said wavering away the words. “A situation has come up and I need one of you to join me at a ball tomorrow evening.”

“A ball?” said Mike. Levi eased off the desk. Formal events weren’t his style.

“What kind of crowd is it?” Hange asked. Depending on the potential donors, they would either need Mike’s charms or Hange’s brains.

 “Levi will be joining me at this event,” said Erwin. The three looked back at him wide eyed. Levi never went out to public events.

“You’re taking him?” Hange asked in disbelief.

 “What’s wrong with that?” Levi snapped. Just because he didn’t want to do it didn’t mean that he couldn’t go to some fancy event.

“You really want to  spend a night at boring court party,” Hange teased. Levi bit his lip. He actually hated that shit.

“Due to some unforeseen circumstances, Levi is the best person  to take to this ball.” Erwin said in an even tone.  Hange quirked an eyebrow.

“The best person huh?” Erwin knew that the prime alpha assumed this was apart of their courtship. _Maybe Hange was right?_

“Fine, I’ll go,” Levi huffed.  He would go if only to shut Hange up. Erwin breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good decision to ask Levi in front of the other alphas. The shy man  would only turn him down again if he asked in private, but Levi’s alpha pride wouldn’t let him back out in front of the others.

“Wonderful,” said Erwin. “Dismissed.” Hange and Mike rose to their feet, leaving a brewing Levi behind.

“What the hell Erwin?” Levi snapped seconds after the door closed. “Why me? Why not send four eyes or the mutt.”

“As I said before,” Erwin continued, “ the situation has changed.” He pulled a letter from the pile and handed it to Levi.  The dark-haired alpha took the paper to scan over it. His eyes grew wide before they narrowed in anger.

“Who am I killing?”

“Hopefully no one,” said Erwin. “It may be an idle threat, but I prefer to be prepared.”

Levi tsked. _Second string once again,_ he thought. Of course Erwin wouldn’t ask him to go if his life wasn’t in danger.

 “I also need someone who can move easily through the shadows to gather information for me. This is only something you can do,” Erwin looked up at the alpha hopeful.

“I already said  I would do it,” Levi mumbled  turning away to take his leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin’s greatest acting challenge was luring Levi into the Survey Corp.  He used every card he had at the time to get close to the underground rat who soared faster than the military police.

Reading through report, after report, of the man’s crimes only peaked Erwin’s curiosity. It seemed there was nothing that could break this alpha’s spirit. Others may have seen someone who didn’t deserve to see the sun, but Erwin saw more. Erwin saw an alpha who learned life’s hard lessons early.

Levi entered the system as footnote on his mother’s prostitution record. Later, Levi got a record of his own for pick pocketing, then breaking into surface houses, and eventually for stealing gas from the MPs. When Levi was a teenager he got got arrested with an omega pup. The report stated that the alpha remained calm until one of the Military Police tried make the pup submit, that Levi was trying to protect his mate.  Erwin knew better. His inner omega refused to believe that _his_ Levi was mated.  

It took a great deal of planning, but Erwin managed to pull some strings for his grand plan. The underground was just as wild as he read. No one should have to live in that kind of squalor. The darkness couldn't hide the sewage rain or the stench of dead bodies waiting to be burned.

Once he had Levi, Erwin knew he could free these people. With Levi, there would be a world without titans.

For some reason, when they finally caught the quick man, the alpha refused to look Erwin in the eyes.  Not only was this particular alpha’s behavior was odd, but Erwin’s inner omega would not be ignored.

It only took a nod for Mike to understand what needed to be done. He smashed Levi’s face into the filthy puddle. That act alone should have been enough to make the little man go into a rage. Somehow the smaller alpha managed to keep his instincts in check.  If he could do it, Erwin decided he could do the same. When Erwin finally locked eyes with the small alpha he couldn’t help but fall to his knees. There was a pain in his chest that burned when Levi would look up at him  Erwin NEEDED this man.

“What is your name?” Erwin repeated his question.

“Levi,” the alpha growled. Up close, he could still see a sheen of sweat from the fight on the alpha’s neck. Even the dirty water sparkled as it fell from Levi’s hair.  Erwin swallowed. He knew he finally found what he was looking for.

***

On the surface, seeing Levi fly made Erwin’s heart soar. At Mike’s recommendation, Erwin stayed clear of the underground alpha and his pack. Whenever he felt weak Mike would remind him that Levi wanted to kill him. That only worked for the first few weeks of this training. Erwin found himself looking out his window watching the new recruits. He'd out out of eating in the officers' mess hall to eat in the same building as Levi. Mike didn't protest

Somehow he manged to keep his distance until the night Levi lost Farlan and Isabel.  Erwin never saw an alpha cry before. It wasn’t an impossible idea.  He could imagine an alpha would cry if he lost his beta and the pup that he reared to adulthood.

Erwin found the alpha sitting alone in one of the stairwells of the broken castle the Survey Corp used for the night crying. The sound was barely a sniffle but the soft sound seemed to call out to Erwin.  When he reached the dark hallway he paused.

“What are you doing here?” Levi’s raw wet voice  helped him find the alpha. Erwin could smell the pain in his scent. It called to Erwin’s inner omega for comfort. He felt down the wall until he reached shaggy strands of hair.

 “I wanted to thank you for staying,” Erwin said as he sat against the stones. It was the only thing he felt comfortable saying at that moment.

“It was either that or die out here,” Levi whispered. Erwin slide an arm around the small frame to feel it vibrate with sadness. _I need to comfort him_. Erwin brushed his lips across the top of his head. The little alpha stiffened in his embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin whispered into Levi’s hair.

“I should have protected them,” Levi’s voice wavered. The sudden open emotion was a welcome surprise so Erwin started stroking his arm. “This wasn’t like other jobs…”

"You get many jobs to kill people?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Erwin chuckled. “I apologize. Do you still want to kill me?” The question felt more exposed than it should.

“No,” said Levi. The large omega relaxed in his seat. Erwin felt the the little alpha nose his shoulder trying to get access to Erwin’s neck.  Until then,  Erwin hadn’t realized he was  giving off a scent. _It is just to comfort him_ , Erwin told himself. _Just this once._   He tilted his neck offering better access.

“So this is what you smell like,” Levi breathed. “You usually stink..” Erwin chuckled.

“You’re not surprised?” Erwin said. “That I’m an omega.”

“Fuck do I care,” Levi continued working his way up Erwin’s neck. The omega could feel the smaller man relax in his arms and that was enough. “I smelled you in the underground.” Lips brushed along Erwin’s neck giving him a rush of goosebumps. “It’s not bad.” The angry shaking stilled to a gentle vibration as the alpha started to croon.  Erwin’s head tilted completely offering his scent gland. He could easily fall into his lulling comfort.

Every alpha’s croon was different. Mike’s croon was a strong, steady thump meant to reassure the listener. Levi’s croon was surprisingly gentle, the sound was soft, offering comfort but not demanding it, like he was giving the omega an option. Erwin found himself falling into the rhythm. His body relaxing against the smaller one for support.

“Al…pha…” the word slipped from his lips. The big omega didn’t realize he spoke but the small alpha heard him. Levi stiffened. The gentle crooning stopped leaving Erwin in a daze. The alpha slipped out of Erwin’s embrace. He dusted off his pants before looking down at his leader.

“I’m heading back,” he said. “You should walk around or something to get that smell off of you.”

Erwin shook his head to come back to his senses. “I…I apologize,” Erwin said. This is was probably why Mike wanted him to stay away.

“It’s fine,” said Levi. “Thank you…for this,” he said offhandedly before turning to walk up the dark steps.

“Levi?”

Erwin heard the boots stop.

“You have no problem following me?”

"I’ll follow you,” said Levi.

 “Even though I’m an omega?”

 “That doesn’t have anything to do with it,” said Levi. The steps started up again. “Isabel liked the Survey Corps….so I’ll stay.” Erwin nodded in the dark.  He was happy that Levi was staying even it it was only to honor his  fallen omega pup.

***

When they returned to the walls their routine didn’t change very much. Levi continued under his new squad leader.  Erwin  kept his distance but he still found himself watching the alpha through his office window.              

Or spot the man eating by himself in the mess hall.  Every time, something called to Erwin to reach out  to Levi. He told himself he needed a reason to contact the man. What happened in the castle was just his instincts comforting Erwin’s wouldn’t do it without a good reason.  Levi was jut his newest chess piece. There was still a dark sadness surrounding Levi.  The dark cloud tugged at the instincts Erwin fought to keep at bay. His rational mind was always there to remind him  ‘what use did he have for a broken alpha?’  Erwin’s plan had worked just as he predicted. There was nothing more that he needed to do…. So why did he have this aching desire to be close to the small alpha?

The following spring, while they were outside the walls, Erwin found his reason. The Survey Corp bunked down for the night in the abandoned castle base. Because of Erwin’s strategy they loss less soldiers but it still stung.  Erwin’s feet wandered the halls trying to get his mind to settle so he could sleep. Every mission he found this harder and harder to do. Some how he found his way to a familiar dark hallway. _It was foolish to believe, that perhaps…_

“What are you doing here?” Levi’s low voice rolled out of the darkness, making Erwin jump.

“So, you are here?” Erwin kept his voice calm despite the surprise that bubbled there. The tall omega placed a brave hand on the wall to guide him in the darkness.  He took careful  steps until he reached what he guessed was a landing.  Small, rough hands reached for his wrist making the omega startle and jump back so he landed on the bottom step with a grunt.

Levi tsked. “If you were scarred you shouldn’t have come.” The  same hands that startled him, brushed Erwin’s cheeks, checking for injuries. “Are you hurt?”

“Only, my pride,” Erwin joked.  He opted out of mentioning his sore tailbone.

"You’re lying,” Levi retorted. Fingers blindly reached behind Erwin’s ears.  The omega jumped.

“Stay still,” Levi ordered.  “You’ll feel better in a minute.” Levi knew he found what he was searching for when the large omega’s head fell forward to land against Levi’s chest. Rationally, Erwin knew he needed to move. Like this, the alpha could claim him or kill him if he wanted. The last time they were like this there was a reason. Erwin didn’t need to be comforted; he needed to get away.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Levi whispered. A soft rumble followed the words. “I used to do this for Isabel all the time.” The alpha rubbed gentle circles on the sensitive scent glands. Every stroke washed away Erwin’s rational thought. Leaving behind the purr of happy omegan instincts that had been restrained  for who knew how long.

“How’s that?” Levi’s voice rode back through the wave of feeling. Erwin shook his head back and forth against the alpha’s chest. The fingers were gone and somehow Erwin’s arms circled around the alpha’s slender waist.  He jerked his arms away from Levi.

“Yes, much better, thank you,” Erwin said. The world was still a fuzzy haze but he couldn’t just lean on this alpha. He rolled his head away to lean on the stone castle wall.  Seconds later, a  small warmth plopped down on the steps beside him.

“Tell me when you’re ready and I’ll walk you back,” he said. _Why are you doing this Levi?_ Erwin thought. Being a pack alpha would explain the concern but most alphas didn’t touch omegas that didn’t belong to them. Not without other motives.

Erwin tilted his heavy head, while keeping his eyes on his savior. He soon imagined this alpha would  be a savior of mankind. Other than the initial contact Levi kept a polite distance, looking at his hands, flexing the powerful digits.

 “Levi?” Erwin whispered.  The alpha turned to look up at him.

"Why did you do that?”

The alpha shrugged. “You were hurt.”

“But I am not yours.” Erwin kept his voice low, like he was telling the alpha something he didn’t already know. Levi shrugged again. The haze finally started to clear and he could see the smaller man fully now.  It wasn’t unheard of for alphas to do something irrational.  Still, Erwin had to know why. There was always a reason  even if the person wasn’t conscious of it.  With his head down, Erwin  could see Levi’s scent glands tucked just behind his ear.  If Erwin had strength to lift his hand off his knee. They were close enough that he was sure he could touch the sacred place. Erwin lifted his heavy fingers. _Just a little bit further._ Before Erwin reached his goal a smaller hand caught his wrist.

“Come on,” Levi said still holding his wrist. “You should be fine now. We should head back.”

“Alright,” Erwin whispered. He allowed the little alpha to lead him back to the occupied part of the castle. They stopped just outside the room Erwin was using that night. When Levi  let go  of his wrist, Erwin  reached for Levi’s hand. The fist fit snugly in Erwin’s hand.

“Thank you, Levi” Erwin said.

“I told you, it’s fine,” Levi retorted.

“No, for staying in the Survey Corp. We need you.” At that the alpha looked up. His gray eyes seemed brighter in the candle light. The shorter man took a step back, freeing his hand from Erwin’s.

“I said it’s fine,” he said. The Survey Corp major knew when to retreat.

“Good night Levi,” said Erwin.

“Good night.” Levi said. Erwin stood in the hallway until Levi’s shadow disappeared.


	6. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love surprises,” Levi dead panned.

                 Levi waited in front of the commander’s carriage like a prince the night of the ball. A scowling prince, but a prince none the less. His dress uniform was crisp enough to cut paper and every metal shined like a star. It even appeared that the laces on his polished boots were washed clean. Seeing him like this made Erwin question why he hadn’t asked the little man to join him at other events.

                “You look very handsome,” said Erwin. His alpha escort grunted a response as he opened the carriage door. This gained him a soft pat on the shoulder from Erwin. The driver held it open for Levi then closed it behind him. Levi took a seat on the opposite side, farthest seat of the carriage in passive protest. It brought a grin to Erwin’s lips. He was sure no one would believe him if he told them that Humanity’s Strongest Alpha pouted. Still, Erwin respected Levi’s wishes. They didn’t require words to fill the space between them. All he had to do was wait for the other man become annoyed with his own annoyance.  

                “Do you know who sent you  the letter?” Levi asked when they were a good distance from base. He still wouldn’t look at Erwin and kept his arms crossed. Patience was a virtue that seemed to jump over most. Levi was no exception when it came to Erwin.

                “I have a few guesses,” the commander said easily. Being the commander of the Survey Corp came with threats. Erwin believed the Wallists wrote him hate mail to improve their penmanship. Letters from mourning families and disgruntled donors only added another layer to his numbness. Erwin  prided himself on rising above his baser instincts when he sat on this throne of hate. If he were a normal omega he would have broken long ago. Levi knew this also which wore his patience thinner. How could he protect the big blonde idiot if he wouldn’t tell him anything?

                “Well? Are you going to tell me or not?” The only thing he gained was another winning smile.

                “Tsk.”

***

                The ball was just like Levi imagined. Stuffy people wearing glitzy outfits talking about nothing important. The shiny pigs  flitted around them like flies on shit. It didn’t help that someone blabbed that Humanity’s Strongest was coming to this particular event, bringing out even more overfed pigs to stare.  The one saving grace was that Erwin didn’t make him talk. Once Introductions were made, his commander would artfully lead the conversation away, only bringing Levi in to accent his point Erwin made. Even Levi couldn’t  fuck that up.  The few persistent party goers who tried to draw Levi into some shitty conversation were pulled back  by Erwin’s social sniper tactics. It really was a sight to behold. He knew Erwin was good at spitting bullshit but this was  prime form. At one point he managed to carry on three different conversations at once, one ending with check in hand.

                Standing in Erwin’s shadow felt natural. Levi didn’t like to overthinks things and he decided not to overthink this. He always felt more comfortable taking care of someone: his mother, Isabel, and now Erwin. It was a soothing balm on his baser instincts but never scratched the itch that he kept in check. Kenny taught him to be an alpha meant to own, to possess things, other dynamics. That was why his mother was so popular, she was a pliant omega who could shake off her old patron’s scent before the next one came along. Levi didn’t want to be like those alphas. He didn’t want to posses someone who would be able to wash him away with a bucket of dirty water. Kenny was long gone before Levi hit puberty so he kept true to what he knew. In order to not be washed away he bit back the selfish urges to take and protect those he cared about.

                “Are you enjoying yourself?” Erwin asked during one of the rare moments of peace. Levi shrugged.

                “You actually enjoy this stuff?” He waved his hand around at all the rich people.

                “It is the best way to gather funds,” Erwin said with an exhausted sigh.Usually by this time of the ball he would say polite goodbyes and make a graceful exit, but he couldn’t rest just yet, there was still one person or persons he had to meet. Bright blue eyes scanned the crowd. Whoever they were, they would definitely not approach him with the world’s best bodyguard beside him.“Levi, have you seen the wine, by chance? I’m a bit parched.”

                “I bet you are,” Levi mumbled also scanning the room.

                “I believe I saw a few glasses by the food table. Would you mind?” He nodded to the other side of the ballroom. Erwin rubbed his palm along his throat for good measure. The pack alpha wouldn’t let him remain in pain, even if it was just a sore throat.

                “Will you be alright here?” Levi asked. Erwin smiled. Levi also knew that Erwin never asked  question if it only had one answer.

                “Yes, thank you.” Erwin smile remained in tact until the little alpha was lost in the crowd. It only took a few moments for his stalker to approach.

                “I was wondering if you would approach me?” Erwin turned to his left. A tall nobleman stepped toward Erwin, a glass of white wine in hand.  At first glance, he didn’t recognize the nobleman. That meant that this one typically didn’t run in the higher noble circles. If he had to guess, this man was more likely a wealthy land owner who snuck into tonight’s events.

                “Wine?” the man offered.

                “No thank you,” he politely declined. “My subordinate is  bringing me something to drink. The man shrugged and took a long drink from the glass.

                “Aw yes, one of the many alphas under your thumb,” said the noble. “Not bad for an unmated omega.”

                Erwin chuckled.  “So, you are the author of that interesting letter?” Erwin asked. The man gave a cocky smirk.  Erwin’s was better. He graced the noble with it as he continued.

                “It is public knowledge that I am a beta.”

                It was  the noble’s turn to chuckle. “Do you believe you’re the only omega lying to the system? You are simply the most problematic.”

                “Problematic?”

                “Yes Commander Smith,” continued the noble. “Because of your push for omegas in the Survey Corps the number of rogues increased.”

                “Perhaps they are tired of being locked away in rooms to die,” Erwin responded.

                “You will not drag innocent omegas on your heretic suicide missions.” _Now I see,_ Erwin thought.

                “I can assure you, your pup will be well taken care of in the Survey Corps,” he said . The noble grit his teeth.

                “You will not make my son one of your pawns,” the beta hissed. “He ran away and enlisted into the military on his wedding day. It is all your fault. You ruined him!” Erwin smiled brighter. _Good for him_ , he thought.

                “He sounds like a fine young man, we are happy to have him,” Erwin could have purred at the utter rage on the other man’s face. This man wasn’t foolish enough to try and harm him in public. Such courtly events were meant for verbal battles. It still calmed him when he saw the underground assassin turned savior slip behind the noble.

                “Erwin, your wine.” Levi’s dark voice was soft enough that only the other two men could feel the dangerous rumble. The beta noble whipped around to see the little alpha glaring up at him.

                Not breaking eye contact, Levi walked to his leader offering a sparkling glass of wine.

                “Thank you Levi,” Erwin accepted  it. The beta faltered under the alpha’s gaze. When he heard that Commander Erwin was bringing Humanity’s strongest to the event, he thought it might derail his plans but when he saw the small man it actually gave him courage. There was no way that the short man was the same person the paper’s painted as a hero. Just to be safe, he stayed away from the couple waiting for the right moment. Surely, the undercover omega would be completely defenseless then. But now, looking into those endless silver pools that were this alpha’s eyes, the noble knew he was wrong. This  alpha was more powerful than any he’d ever met. If he were to give off his scent the noble was sure to submit. Still, he had to stay strong, he had to stand up to the man who took away his son.

                “Understand this Commander Smith, if you do not make changes, you will not like the consequences.”

                “I love surprises,” Levi dead panned. The man took a step back shocked.

                “Aw, perhaps introductions are in order,” Erwin interjected, his grin wide. “This is my subordinate, Captain Levi. Perhaps you’ve heard of him? He’s  considered Humanity’s strongest.” The beta’s eyes widened. He took another step back before quickly walking away.

                “Want me to follow him?” Levi asked.  Erwin took a long drink from the glass.

                “Not tonight, I’m tired,” said Erwin. “Let’s return to base.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumble flowed into a soft croon as the alpha’s lips and tongue worshiped the omega’s scent gland. A low whimper passed the omega’s lips. With every brush of Levi’s lips he was falling. His mind went into a blissful stillness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in posting. Life has gotten in the way and I had to search for my muse. 
> 
> Please enjoy this humble offering.

Levi still didn’t understand the point of this evening. Erwin didn’t ask him to kill anyone or at even rough that pig from the party up; so why couldn’t four-eyes or the mutt join him at that boring ass party? Inside Levi sighed. He would much rather wait for Erwin back at base and listen to the commander’s boring stories than be in them. It also gave him an opportunity to see the large omega without gel in his hair and out of the stiff confines of his normal uniform. Sometimes on those nights, after a really stressful day, Erwin would pour them both a small drink from the bottle of whiskey he hid in his quarters. The liquor was a gift Erwin received when he became commander. Even in such a relaxed atmosphere they would only drink a few sips so not to lose their senses. _It's better that way._ Who knew what would happen if Levi lost control of his instincts? Now, by the time they returned to base and got out of this fancy shit it would be time to get in bed so they were fresh for morning exercises _. No messy hair, drink of liquor, or Erwin in his nightshirt._ Levi could do without the liquor.

“Sit beside me, Levi,” Erwin’s rich voice rolled out like a deep purr as he patted the seat beside him. Levi quirked an eyebrow but did as instructed.  As soon as the alpha’s back hit the seat all of Levi’s questions, his irritations, just melted away with the hint of a sweet omega scent.  Erwin unbound his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and, just for good measure, he released more his sweet scent. _Gosh, he forgot how good it felt how good it felt to be openly omega._ Most of Erwin’s days were spent keeping his instincts in check and coated in fake pheromones. It was a dangerous gamble, being so exposed, but right now completely worth the risk.

The little alpha sniffed the air like a hungry mutt until silver eyes flashed up in his direction. Erwin bit back the whimper that tickled the back of his throat. No one else got to see Humanity’s strongest this way.  Even when he caught Levi sniffing around Petra that interest wasn’t the level of hunger. If Erwin were like others that shared his dynamic, the rush of seeing an alpha look at him this way would have made him giddy. The fluttering of his heart would make him imagine that Levi was his perfect mate, the one made just for him. But Erwin wasn't a blushing bride, or well-kept pup dreaming his future owner. The commander of the Survey Corps did have time for such thoughts. Still, he couldn't keep his omega completely at bay.

Always a strategist, Erwin had several plans laid out for this night to unfold and at least three of them involved Levi’s knot. Erwin knew how to be a patient man, but why should he have to wait until his heat? It was obvious there was an attraction between them. Be it one night or a lifetime Erwin didn’t have time to waste on biological timetables. _Two hours back to base; five inns along this route. Tomorrow’s schedule is light_ , he thought threw his next steps. The hungry little alpha nosing along his jaw made it harder and harder to concentrate. The omega's rational mind sent off warning bells. When he and Mike played together Erwin could still focus on the best actions for a pleasurable conclusion. At the moment, he couldn't even think of the closet inn.

 _His lover on the other hand was doing the thinking for the both of them. Of course, Erwin would do something like this._ _Of course, Erwin wouldn’t wait until his heat like a normal omega,_ Levi thought as he drunk in the wonderful stink. No other omega had affected him this way. Isabel and his mother's scents comforted him. Petra's brought out his protective instinct. But this one, Erwin’s, tugged something deep in his soul that made him want to forget about his carefully constructed barriers.  

Levi’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on Erwin’s collared shirt to touch the warm, soft skin underneath. Even with the fabric separating them Levi could feel the heart thundering up, reaching for Levi’s touch.  The thought made the alpha growl, growl against the sweet scent gland, currently filling the carriage with aroused pheromones.  _I cause that_ , Levi thought. _Me. MINE._ He placed one foot on the ground so he was at the right level with the willing omega next to him. Levi parted his lips finally getting the right angle to enjoy Erwin's scent gland. _I need to strip him. I need..._ Coarse, war-worn fingertips found their way to Erwin's hair. Fingers that took far too many lives to count had enough restraint to not snatch the blonde's locks. The alpha beast within held back Levi's man spirit as he grazed his teeth across the gland. _I can't..._ Levi panted, his mouth watering.

 A smile touched Erwin’s lips when a soft rumble came from the alpha _. I’m safe_ , he thought. A light touch of Levi’s warm, wet tongue against his sensitive space made his head fall forward. He was so relaxed that a soft whimper passed his lips. The alpha, not used to the sounds of an aroused omega pulled back, still holding Erwin in his arms.

“Shit, sorry,” Levi whispered. The small alpha pulled back.  Erwin reached for his sleeve, tugging on it until soft lips were back on his sensitive space. He needed to be touched. He needed Levi to want him. For once in his life he couldn’t put the words together to express himself. He didn’t need to; his partner knew exactly what he wanted.

The rumble flowed into a soft croon as the alpha’s lips and tongue worshiped the omega’s scent gland. A low whimper passed the omega’s lips. With every brush of Levi’s lips he was falling. His mind went into a blissful stillness. The usual jumble of plan and strategies were washed away with each passing wave of his tongue.  _Have I ever felt this way?_ When Mike touched him, Erwin was too busy molding into Mike’s perfect omega to ease into his instincts. Erwin didn’t feel the need to be something, someone else. He just had to be Erwin.

Strong slender fingers worked their way up his jacket. Calloused fingers from years of battle slipped beneath the cotton of Erwin’s shirt. He could feel himself falling into his instincts.  He leaned into the alpha’s fingers.  The fingers were more insistent slipping up his chest until he reached the other side of his throat so his pointer finger massaged the other scent gland. A low moan left his lips.

 “Alpha…” Erwin whispered.  A growl passed the little alpha’s lips. All I have to do is submit, Erwin thought. I’m safe here.  Suddenly, the gentle touches stopped leaving him in a daze.  “Alpha…” Erwin looked down at his alpha. Levi kept a hand in Erwin’s hair. He growled against Erwin’s throat, the omega’s whimper vibrating his lips. Too many clothes. Levi released his prey, but not but not before dragging his tongue across the sweet-smelling spot one last time. Shit.  Another smell, just outside the carriages bristled his instincts. Too close. Too close to mine.

“Levi?” The voice that commanded thousands to offer their hearts sounded soft and vulnerable. Levi grit his teeth. Whatever was stinking up Erwin’s space had to be destroyed. “Levi?” Erwin pressed. Even when submitting to his instincts that beautiful mind was still working. Levi licked his thumb, brought his hand up to cup Erwin’s nape, before using his wet thumb to massage his omega’s scent gland. Settle Erwin, Levi thought.  I’ll handle this. The heavy blonde head easily fell back into the palm of his hand. Striking blue eyes peeked at him, curious, under heavy eyelids. Levi sat up in his seat to ease Erwin’s head against the side of the carriage. What kind of alpha would bring his omega in a fight?

 “Shh…” he whispered. “Something’s wrong.” The crooning stopped, replaced with a low growl. A dazed Erwin leaned into the fingers.  _Is the carriage moving faster?_ Suddenly, the glass on the other side of the carriage smashed into the sacred space. Levi rose to his feet, protecting the omega from the shards of glass.         

 “Levi, we have to--.” Erwin started only to be pushed down in his seat.

 “Sit down omega!” Levi barked. With a flick of his wrist, the underground assassin released his knives.

 The wind whipped his hair when he stepped into the open doorway.  One hand on his dagger the other on the door frame.  There were three riders trailing the carriage. One sneaky fuck perched on the roof. He tightened his grip on his dagger. _It looks like I have work to do_ , he thought.

***

 “Open the gate!” Levi’s voice roared through the night. The watchmen, both betas, ran at the alpha’s command to obey. Levi’s aggressive scent called to the other corpsmen, drawing them out to see the chaos. Hange and Mike rushed out of the dormitory with the others on high alert. The commander’s carriage jerked to halt. The driver hopped down first still shaking.

“Close the fucking gate,” Levi yelled.  Mike placed a hand on the driver.

“Get this man to the infirmary!” Levi barked. Soldiers rushed over at Levi’s command whisking the wounded soldier out of the chaos.

Hange rushed over to Levi. His dress uniform was covered in dirt and blood, she assumed none of it was his. In one hand, white knuckles gripped a bloody dagger. The other ripped the carriage door off its hinges. The prime alpha grabbed Levi by the shoulder, shaking him back to reality.  

“Levi! Levi listen to me!” Hange barked.  The other alpha’s were wild with rage. “You have to calm down.”

 “I don’t have to do shit!” Levi spat. Hange gripped his collar bringing his ear to Hange’s lips.

 “Do you want to scare him more?” Hange whispered.  The smaller alpha stiffened.  Hange pulled back to look back at Levi.

“Go inside and calm down,” said Hange. “We’ll make sure he’s okay. “Still dazed, Levi nodded and walked toward the dormitory.       

With Levi out of the way, Hange turned to their commander sitting in the corner of the carriage. To an outsider, Erwin was deep in thought but Hange knew better. The prime alpha was looking at a frightened omega.

“Erwin,” Hange used the same calming tone she used on her siblings. “I need you to come with me.” He shook his head.

“I have to stay here,” Erwin whispered.  Hange’s eyes widened. So that is how it is.

“Mike,” Hange called to the other alpha. “Clear everyone out of here. “ The other alpha sniffed then turned away.

The voices of concerned soldiers started to fade away. Hange kept her eyes on Erwin. He was every bit the demure omega; eyes down, taking up as little space as possible, waiting for his alpha’s next order.

  “It’s clear,” Mike said.

“Erwin,” Hange tried a different tactic. “Levi wants you to come with us. Do you want to see him?”

The scared omega finally met Hange’s gaze. “Where’s Levi?”

“He’s okay. He wants you to come with me.” Hange offered hand, palm up. “Come on, let’s go.”

The reluctant omega looked around the carriage once more before rising to his feet. He took Hange’s hand and stepped out of the carriage.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Hange pressed. Away from the carriage Erwin took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _I’m okay Levi’s okay_. The alpha didn’t abandon him.

“Riders,” Erwin spoke. “They surrounded the carriage. Levi got out and stopped them.”  Hange narrowed her eyes.

“Do you know who sent them?”

Erwin nodded. “Where’s Levi?”

“In his room,” said Mike.  Erwin nodded and started walking to the dormitory.

“We need to make sure you’re okay,” Hange said.

“I’m fine,” said Erwin. “Levi protected me.”  He stopped walking and turned to his majors. “I promise, I’m fine,” he assured them. “Please, I need to find Levi.” With that, their commander walked away. Mike and Hange exchanged a look. The senior leaders’ rooms were right next to each other.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m staying with Moblit tonight,” said Hange. Mike chuckled.

“Yeah, Nanaba’s room looks real appealing now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas, head canons, or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno

**Author's Note:**

> Also, selfish whatever, I love you all so much I want us to be friends EVERYWHERE!!! If you feel so inclined, you can also find me at these places :
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/umi.kouno
> 
> https://twitter.com/KounoUmi
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


End file.
